Où l'on apprend que JeanNoël a l'âme d'un
by histoirede
Summary: Où l'on apprend que JeanNoël a l'âme d'un poète, que le lycée Jean Moulin est rempli d'imbéciles et que l'amour peut faire des miracles


Titre : Où l'on apprend que Jean-Noël a l'âme d'un poète, que le lycée Jean Moulin est rempli d'imbéciles et que l'amour peut faire des miraclesPairings : Jean-Noël x Bastien, et tous les autres classiques...  
Disclaimer : MWAHAHAHAHAHA, pour une fois je peux dire qu'ils sont A MOI o Bon, d'accord, aussi à Caro et Aznive, mais quel bonheur intense (oui, je sais, on se demande pourquoi je mets un disclaimer si c'est pour dire ça)  
Dédicace : A tous les gens qui m'ont souhaité plein de Jean-Noël x Bastien pour mon anniversaire, à tous ceux qui ont admis que c'est beau ils s'aiment, et quelque part à Takeshi Konomi, TakiEiji et Tuti sans qui tout ceci n'aurait pas existé -;;  
Avertissement : Ce qui est bien avec Jean-Noël et Bastien, c'est que ça peut être très très nul et personne pourra rien dire. Donc je préviens, c'est très très nul. Non, vraiment, j'ai jamais écrit quelque chose d'aussi nul.  
Désolée : aux fans de Ishida, Kamio, Shinji, Sakurai, Mori, Uchimura (qui en fait n'apparaît pas vu qu'il n'a pas de nom), Inui, Fuji, Eiji, Momo, Taka-san (même si lui ça passe encore), Ryôma, Kaidô et surtout surtout surtout de Tezuka et Oishi. Vraiment, désolée. J'ai honte d'avoir pouillé avec autant d'entrain un couple si magnifique.

Pour la plupart des membres de l'équipe, l'entraînement était le meilleur moment de la journée.  
Ils pouvaient se dépenser autant qu'ils le voulaient, ils retrouvaient leurs meilleurs amis, et accessoirement, les cours étaient finis.

Ce jour-là comme un autre, Lucas et Camille arrivèrent légèrement en retard. Ils n'avaient pas voulu arriver en retard, mais l'appel du placard à balais du 3e étage entre leur salle de classe et les vestiaires du club avait été trop fort.  
Quelque part, le placard du 3e étage était un peu leur endroit à eux, pas comme les vestiaires où chacun savait ce qui se passait tous les matins entre le capitaine et le vice-capitaine, et des fois tous les soirs entre... enfin, entre beaucoup de monde.  
Donc oui, ils étaient un peu en retard, vu que Camille avait voulu tester quelque chose dont il avait eu l'idée "pendant la nuit", avait-il dit, et ils n'avaient pu éviter d'être remarqués par Jean-Noël, qui les avaient vus arriver de loin avec le regard sévère dont il avait le secret.

- Lucas, 50 pompes !

Lucas poussa un long soupir alors que Camille continuait son chemin vers le capitaine de leur équipe.

- Pourquoi seulement lui et pas moi ?

Jean-Noël s'approcha du jeune homme et le fixa d'un air implacable pendant quelques instants.

- De la pitié... tu devrais vraiment dormir la nuit... comment comptes-tu faire de l'exercice physique si tu ne recharges pas tes batteries ?  
- Mais je dors assez... je t'assure...  
- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ta vie privée, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit sain de passer toutes ses nuits à... autre chose que dormir.  
- ... comme si j'étais le seul.

Jean-Noël émit un espèce de grognement en guise de réponse en se retournant.

- Fais tes pompes si tu en as envie. Bastieeeeeeeeeeeeen !!!!!!!!!!!

Le vice-capitaine arriva en courant, un sourire se formant sur son visage.

- Oui ?

Le visage du capitaine s'adoucit légèrement et il attrapa la serviette que lui tendait son ami.

- Notre match contre le lycée Jean Moulin, c'est quand ?  
- Jeudi, Jean-Noël.

Jean-Noël hocha légèrement la tête et s'essuya le front avec la serviette que lui avait apportée Bastien.  
Elle était fraîche et douce. Un vrai bonheur.

- Merci, Bastien.  
- De rien, Jean-Noël.  
- Si, sincèrement. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Bastien.  
- Mais c'est bien normal... Jean-Noël.

Jean-Noël avait rendu sa serviette à Bastien, profitant de ce moment pour fixer les yeux de son vice-capitaine.  
On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il soit beau, mais rien que le regarder faisait battre son coeur, et il ne savait pas comment détourner le regard de cet ange de douceur et de générosité que lui avait apporté le ciel.

- Euh... je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais j'étais au milieu d'un match avec Bastien.

Jean-Noël se retourna vers celui qui avait osé interrompre ce pur moment de félicité.

- Jordy, 20 pompes.

Après avoir maintenu ainsi l'ordre au sein du club, Jean-Noël fit à nouveau face à Bastien.

- Tu peux retourner à ton match, Bastien. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.  
- C'est toujours un plaisir, Jean-Noël.

* * *

- Ecoutez-moi bande de feignasses, demain, nous affrontons le lycée Jean Moulin. Alors aujourd'hui, je veux vous voir vous remuer ! Il faut que vous soyez au meilleur de votre forme ! Lucas, par "remuer" je n'entendais pas "tripoter les autres". 20 pompes !!! Je cède la parole à Jordy qui va vous expliquer l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui.  
- Bien que nous n'affronterons pas Jean Moulin à cette spécialité, nous avons opté aujourd'hui pour un match de redot sur la place ouverte. La première équipe sera composée de Lucas, Pascal, Olivier, William et Aymeric, et la deuxième de Camille, Bastien, Philippe, Kévin et moi-même. La pelote sera légèrement plus lourde que dans les matchs officiels.

Lucas commença à râler de se choper Aymeric dans son équipe, alors que Joachim se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas été appelé.  
Jordy se tourna vers lui un sourire aux lèvres et finit son explication.

- Joachim, tu joueras en "main nue" face à Jean-Noël pour qu'il se mette dans le bain pour demain. L'échauffement se composera de biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip - la fin de cette partie est censurée pour cause d'incompétence de l'auteur en matière de pelote basque, veuillez excuser le dérangement

Jean-Noël hocha sérieusement de la tête sur tous les points importants de l'explication de Jordan, et les membres du club se mirent à l'entraînement avec encore plus de vivacité qu'à l'usuel.  
Mais Jordy était resté près de lui, son éternel cahier à la main et son écharpe autour du cou.  
Bon, d'accord, le col de leur uniforme était assez ouvert, mais Jean-Noël ne voyait pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi délicat que Jordy pouvait jouer à ce sport viril et implacable qu'était la pelote basque.

- Jean-Noël, le moral des troupes est au mieux, je crois qu'on n'aura pas trop de difficultés dans le match de demain.  
- Il faut toujours se méfier de Jean Moulin. Sven n'est pas à prendre à la légère.  
- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu ne joues pas avec nous après. Et Joachim a aussi besoin d'un entraînement difficile pour qu'il donne le meilleur de lui demain.  
- Hmm... Je te fais confiance.

Les deux lycéens rejoignirent les autres pour l'échauffement, Jean-Noël oubliant ses doutes sur le match du lendemain en étant accueilli par le plus beau sourire du monde, celui de son Bastien adoré.

* * *

L'entraînement passa plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu, et bientôt le ciel avait pris des teintes orangées, montrant que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher.  
Jean-Noël ordonna la fin de l'entraînement, et les garçons se ruèrent vers les vestiaires, passant sous la douche avant de rentrer doucement chez eux.  
Le capitaine ne faisait pas exception, et enfilant son sac sur son épaule, Jean-Noël sortit du vestiaire et emprunta le sentier qui le mènerait à l'extérieur du lycée.

- Jean-Noël...

L'interpellé se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de celui qui l'appelait.

- ... Bastien.  
- Jean-Noël, je...

Jean-Noël s'approcha de son petit ami, attrapant sa main droite d'une des siennes.  
Bastien était si adorable quand il faisait ce petit air indécis, on aurait dit une grenouille qui n'osait pas aller dans son étang parce que l'eau était trop froide.

- ... oui ?  
- Jean-Noël... demain... c'est un match important... on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer alors... ce soir...

Jean-Noël serra un peu plus fort la main de Bastien dans la sienne.

- Bastien.  
- Jean-Noël...

Lentement, lentement, le capitaine se pencha vers son petit ami, leurs lèvres finissant par se retrouver le plus doucement du monde.

- Vous pourriez faire ça une fois que vous avez quitté le lycée, quand même.

Jean-Noël se retourna vers celui qui avait osé interrompre l'harmonie absolue de ce moment féérique.  
Kévin.  
Quel petit con.

- Kévin, 80 pompes !  
- L'entraînement est terminé !

Jean-Noël s'écarta de Bastien, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez vu qu'elles ne dépassaient plus au-dessus de ses sourcils et se rapprocha de Kévin, montrant qu'avec leur différence de taille il n'aurait aucun problème pour lui botter les fesses si l'envie lui en prenait.

- Jean-Noël, pardonne-lui... c'est vrai... j'aurais dû attendre.

Bastien était trop généreux. Ca le perdrait.  
Jean-Noël se contenta d'attraper Kévin par le col et de le jeter un peu plus loin.

- Je ne veux plus de remarque dans le futur !

Kévin baissa légèrement son béret sur ses yeux, mais ne répondit rien et partit sans demander son reste.

- Jean-Noël, tu ne devrais pas être si sévère avec lui, il est encore jeune.  
- Il doit apprendre sa place. Il a un tel potentiel, mais aucun respect.

Bastien fit un léger sourire alors qu'il attrapait à nouveau la main de Jean-Noël dans la sienne.

- Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin d'être aimé...  
- Bastien...  
- Jean-Noël...  
- C'est si beau ce que tu dis.

Le sourire de Bastien s'accentua alors qu'il se rapprochait du corps de son bien-aimé.

- C'est juste... que comme je t'ai toi, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça doit être pour quelqu'un qui ne vit pas la même chose.  
- Bah... le petit c... euh, Kévin... il sort pas avec Olivier ?  
- Mais je croyais qu'Olivier était avec Joachim.  
- Joachim n'était pas avec Jordy ?  
- Non, non, Jordy a rompu avec lui pour se mettre avec Gilles, du lycée Robespierre, mais il est avec Pascal depuis que celui-ci a laissé tomber Camille qui depuis couche avec Lucas.  
- Camille couche avec tout le monde, de toute façon.  
- Lucas aussi, non ?  
- Oui, aussi. Mais plus avec Camille.  
- Et Jordy a arrêté ?  
- De coucher avec Camille ?  
- De coucher avec tout le monde.  
- Un peu, je crois.  
- Oh. Et Kévin est donc avec Olivier ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Olivier a l'air proche de tous les élèves de seconde...  
- Mais Benjamin est avec William, non ?  
- William ne sort pas avec le boutonneux ?  
- Philippe ? Oh, il doit coucher avec, mais il est avec Benjamin.  
- Il faudrait prendre note de tout ça.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que fait Jordy ?  
- Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai.

Un léger silence s'instaura, alors que le soleil se couchait doucement sur l'horizon.  
Jean-Noël passa une main sur la joue de son bien-aimé, contemplant ses yeux un instant de plus.  
Il aurait pu rester dans ce moment pour l'éternité.

- Jean-Noël...  
- Bastien.  
- Ce soir...  
- ... Bastien...  
- J'ai... j'ai dit à mes parents que je dormais chez toi.

Un léger rougissement avait pris place sur les joues de Bastien, Jean-Noël sentant son coeur s'accélérer à cette vue.

- Hmm.  
- Jean-Noël...  
- ... Bastien.  
- Je t'aime, Jean-Noël.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Bastien.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi...

- Tu vas gagner, Jean-Noël.  
- Je vais faire de mon mieux.  
- C'est toi le meilleur, après tout, tu es le déclencheur universel.  
- Bastien, je ne serais rien sans toi. Je ne jouerais même pas à la pelote basque.  
- ... Jean-Noël...  
- Bastien.

Le vice-capitaine essuya légèrement le visage en sueur de son petit ami avec un linge frais, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Il va bientôt falloir y aller, si tu veux avoir le temps de prendre une douche et de te préparer une fois là-bas.  
- Hmm...

Bastien récupéra le bout de tissu et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami.

- Je t'aime.  
- Bastien... j'espère que tu as dit à tes parents que tu ne rentrerais pas ce soir non plus.  
- Jean... Jean-Noël...

Les joues de Bastien s'étaient empourprées et son regard avait fui celui de son petit ami.

- Ma chambre est tellement vide quand tu n'es pas là.  
- Jean-Noël...  
- T'avoir à mes côtés, c'est comme si tous mes rêves se réalisaient.  
- Jean-Noël... mes parents vont finir par se poser des questions...

Jean-Noël prit Bastien dans ses bras, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Bastien... je te protègerai quoi qu'il arrive. Tant que tu es mien plus rien ne compte.  
- ... Jean-Noël...

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Pascal changea son sac d'épaule en se tournant vers le reste du groupe, alors que Jordy prenait la parole, une petite moue sur le visage.

- Ce n'est pas évident ?

Lucas se mit à rire, attrapant la main de Camille et se mettant à battre des cils.

- "Jean-Noël..."  
- "Bastien"  
- "Je t'aime, Jean-Noël."  
- "Je t'aime aussi, Bastien."  
- "Jean-Noël, ce match est siiiii important, comment pourrais-je t'aider ?"  
- "Bastien, ta seule présence me suffit."  
- "Oh, Jean-Noël..."  
- "Bastien..."  
- "Jean-Noëëëëël..."  
- Camille, Lucas, 200 pompes chacun. Sur une main.  
- Le capitaine JN n'a pas le sens de l'humour.  
- Kévin, 200 pompes aussi.

Jean-Noël toisa le reste de son équipe des yeux, vérifiant que personne n'allait oser défier son autorité.

- Bon, en route !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires du lycée Jean Moulin...

- Mais capitaine, c'est le déclencheur universel !!  
- Je sais, mais nous ne devons pas partir perdants ! Pensez à tout ce que vous avez fait pour en arriver là !

Vincent et Stéphane regardèrent leur capitaine avec admiration. Qu'il était fort de caractère pour oser un match face au déclencheur universel.

Dans son coin, Johann s'était mis à jouer avec une pelote, parlant avec lui même comme à son habitude.  
Des fois, Johann faisait peur, même à ses camarades du club.

- Déclencheur universel, déclencheur universel. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? On ne sait même pas ce qu'il déclenche. Et puis qui a trouvé ce surnom ? C'est stupide comme surnom, parce que déclencheur universel, c'est comme une télécommande universelle, ça doit marcher avec tout. Ca veut dire qu'il déclenche tout ? Genre il allume l'électricité quand il entre dans une pièce ? Parce que ça doit être embêtant s'il veut dormir, ou pour une ambiance romantique, si ça allume la lumière. Il devrait aller dans une pièce sans électricité. Peut-être qu'il n'y pas d'électricité dans les vestiaires des coquelicots...

Sven reprit la parole, couvrant les paroles de Johann.

- Jean-Noël est la tige du coquelicot. Un coquelicot sans sa tige n'est plus rien.

Les membres de l'équipe regardèrent leur capitaine avec de grands yeux interrogatifs.

- Une fois que Jean-Noël sera battu, les autres coquelicots n'auront plus confiance en eux et la victoire sera facile !

Stéphane poussa un long soupir soulagé alors qu'Abel se mettait en mouvement, commençant son échauffement.

- Nous allons les battre !

Vincent se tourna vers Abel.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra quand même aller au restaurant du père de Pascal si on les bat ?

Abel arrêta son mouvement tout à coup.

- Capitaine !!!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Et le cassoulet ?  
- Comment ça le cassoulet ?  
- J'ai dit à mes parents que je mangeais au restaurant de Pascal ce soir... si on gagne, on ira quand même ?

Stéphane prit une mine horrifiée.

- Moi aussi je l'ai dit à mes parents ! Vous... vous pensez vraiment qu'on n'irait pas ?

Sven se mordit les lèvres une seconde. Il fallait prendre les choses cal-me-ment.

- Qu'est-ce qui est plus important pour vous, la victoire ou le cassoulet ??  
- Le cassoulet !  
- Oui, oui, le cassoulet. Parce que bon, la victoire, on peut toujours aller affronter Ursule si on veut gagner... mais avec les coquelicots, il ne faut pas négliger le cassoulet.  
- Et puis le cassoulet, c'est bon pour la santé. En plus tout le monde s'est attendu à en manger, ce serait un grand choc psychologique si on ne pouvait pas en manger. Et puis connaissant Abel, il n'a même pas dû prendre d'argent et il mourrait de faim si on n'allait pas chez le père de Pascal. C'est ça que de se dépenser autant toute la journée, après il a toujours faim. Moi je lui dis toujours qu'il devrait arrêter de gigoter dans tous les sens, mais il ne m'écoute pas, et après il s'étonne. Mais sans cassoulet, il n'a pas d'énergie pour penser et se dépenser... même si en général il ne pense pas beaucoup.

Sven poussa un long soupir.

- Si on gagne, je vous le paye, votre cassoulet !  
- YEAH ! VIVE LE CAPITAINE SVEN !!!!!!!!

Stéphane retint une larme d'émotion à la générosité de son capitaine alors que ce dernier se demandait s'il avait bien fait de "sauver" ces joueurs en herbe et de créer un nouveau club avec eux.

* * *

- Jordy, si Jean Moulin arrive, dis-leur que je serai prêt pour le premier match d'ici 10 minutes.  
- Bien.  
- Les autres, on va les écraser, mais échauffez-vous quand même. Camille, Lucas, Kévin, je n'ai pas oublié vos pompes.

Et sur ce, il pénétra dans les vestiaires, vite suivi par Bastien.  
Il retira son t-shirt, révélant sa musculature aux yeux de son petit ami.

- Jean-Noël...  
- Oui ?  
- Jean-Noël... je peux...  
- Quoi ?  
- Je peux t'accompagner sous la douche ?

Les joues de Bastien étaient devenues écarlates, même si ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux lycéens prenaient une douche ensemble.

- Je ne connais pas de meilleure motivation.

Bastien rougit de plus belle, alors que Jean-Noël s'approchait de lui, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Bastien...  
- ... Jean- Noël...  
- Bastien, je t'aime.  
- Jean-Noël...

* * *

- Olivier !  
- Abel !  
- Tu as toujours l'air aussi stupide !  
- Et toi encore plus !  
- Je vais te mettre la pâtée !!  
- Je serais enchanté de te prouver le contraire, mais tu joues contre Kévin aujourd'hui. Kéviiiiiiiiin !

Le garçon s'approcha, le menton haut, le regard fier, le bérêt enfoncé sur le crâne.  
Olivier passa une main autour de ses épaules en levant un sourcil à l'intention d'Abel.

- Mets-lui la pâtée pour moi.  
- J'aurais préféré jouer contre Sven...  
- Jouer contre notre capitaine ?? Tu n'y pense pas ! Sven est la terreur de la Scandinavie, jamais tu ne pourras le battre ! Il va écraser votre Jean-Noël ! D'ailleurs où il est Jean-Noël ?  
- Bah, quelque part pas loin de Bastien, je suppose.  
- J'avais oublié que votre capitaine était... homosexuel.  
- Comme si le vôtre ne l'était pas !?  
- Sven est différent !!! Il fait ça pour nous !!!  
- Ma parole, tu fais pas semblant d'être con, tu l'es vraiment...  
- Tu ne comprends pas ce que nous avons dû traverser tous ensemble et le lien qui peut nous unir !!!!

* * *

De l'autre côté du gymnase...

- L'important, c'est de bien choisir les ingrédients. Parce que si tu prends de la mauvaise qualité, du génétiquement modifié, tu ne pourras jamais faire un bon cassoulet.

Stéphane regardait Pascal avec un regard plein d'admiration.

- Ton papa fait le meilleur cassoulet du monde.  
- J'espère arriver à son niveau un jour.  
- Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire Pascal !  
- Bien sûr qu'il peut arriver à son niveau si ce n'est qu'une question de bien choisir les ingrédients. Il n'a qu'à se fournir aux mêmes endroits que son père et ça donnera le même résultat. Après il y a l'ambiance, aussi, et les amuse-gueules... parce que les réceptions du père de Pascal sont bien connus pour le bon goût du maître d'hôtel... enfin, je crois pas qu'il ait de maître d'hôtel dans son restaurant en fait. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux, ça fait un salaire de moins à payer. C'est que de nos jours, gérer sa propre entreprise peut être bien difficile, avec toutes les taxes...  
- On peut venir manger ce soir ?  
- Bien sûr, quand il y en a pour 15, il y en a pour 22 !  
- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!

* * *

- ... Jean-Noël...  
- Bastien.  
- Jean-Noël... on ne devrait pas... les autres doivent nous attendre.

Les lèvres de Jean-Noël retrouvèrent la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule de Bastien, faisant s'échapper un soupir de plus de la bouche de son petit ami.

- Jean-Noëëëëël...  
- Si tu veux que je te lâche, il faut me promettre que tu viens à la maison ce soir...

Bastien s'écarta légèrement de son petit ami, sortant du filet d'eau chaude qui s'échappait toujours du pommeau de la douche.

- Je... je viendrai ce soir, Jean-Noël.

Jean-Noël passa une main sur la joue de son petit ami avant de la laisser retomber à son côté.  
Il attendrait, même si la tentation était grande.  
Tout à coup, il sentit les mains de Bastien attraper son visage et l'attirer vers lui, et les lèvres de son petit ami attrapèrent les siennes dans un baiser passionné et sauvage, le genre de baiser que Bastien ne gardait que pour les nuits les plus débridées qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble.  
Au bout de longs instants, il dût pourtant se résoudre à s'écarter à nouveau de Jean-Noël.

- Jean-Noël, je t'aime.  
- ... Bastien...

Alors que l'un des bras de Jean-Noël venait se replacer naturellement autour de la taille de Bastien, celui-ci déposa un doigt sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

- Plus tard, Jean-Noël...

Jean-Noël serra le corps nu contre le sien une dernière fois avant de s'écarter, plongeant son regard dans celui de son vice-capitaine.

- J'attendrai.

Finissant par arrêter l'eau et par sortir de la douche, les deux lycéens se séchèrent bien vite, et Bastien vola un dernier baiser par surprise à son petit ami.

- Bon, je vais nous débarasser de la grande blonde en deux temps trois mouvements, et après, je te ramène sous la douche. Pas question que j'attende plus longtemps.  
- Tu sais, Jean-Noël, ça fait plusieurs mois que Sven n'est plus blond.  
- Qu'importe.

Jean-Noël enfila le haut de son maillot, moulant à souhait, et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Bastien le retint.

- Jean-Noël, attends, tu as oublié quelque chose !

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fooooooooont ?  
- Il leur faut un peu de temps, désolé.  
- Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment besoin de coucher ensemble avant chaque match ? A chaque fois qu'on doit jouer contre vous c'est la même chose...

Vincent poussa un léger soupir et jeta un regard vers son capitaine.

- Jean-Noël a besoin d'un temps de préparation. Je comprends ses raisons.  
- Ca fait pas avancer le schmilblick...  
- De toute façon, vous étiez en retard...  
- On peut toujours commencer les autres matchs ?  
- Oh, non, flemme... on attend Jean-Noël... pour une fois qu'il est pas là et qu'on peut rien faire cinq minutes...

Tout à coup, Abel sembla avoir un éclair de génie, et pointa Pascal du doigt.

- Vous avez changé de maillots ???

Johann s'était approché de Lucas et avait attrapé un bout de maillot qu'il observait le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Je vous envie, c'est vraiment de la bonne qualité. Et puis ça montre bien la musculature, c'est très important pour impressionner l'adversaire. En plus c'est dou. C'est neuf ? Ou alors vous les avez déjà essayé à l'entraînement ? Parce que c'est important de tester un maillot avant un match officiel, on se sait jamais ce qui peut se passer avec un maillot non testé...  
- C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a aidé à les faire. Parce que les derniers étaient trop légers pour les matchs d'hiver, et ne se mariaient pas bien avec mon gilet préféré.

Pascal s'approcha de Jordy et saisit sa main.

- Ils sont vraiment très bien, Jordy.  
- Merci, Pascal.

* * *

- Le tout est de savoir si Sven est rasé. Il peut avoir une moustache apparente de temps à autres, et là je ne choquerai pas. Mais s'il est rasé de prêt, il faut absolument trouver une solution.

Bastien hocha de la tête.  
Jean-Noël avait oublié de se raser, et même oublié d'emporter son rasoir avec lui.  
Il y avait peu d'échappatoirs possibles.

- Je vais tenter de voir discrètement.

Bastien entrouvrit la porte, et comme Johann passait juste là, il l'attrapa par le col et le tira dans les vestiaires.

- Johann ! Est-ce que Sven est rasé aujourd'hui ???  
- Bien sûr qu'il est rasé, c'est un match important. Sven est toujours rasé pour les matchs important. Pourtant il est beau aussi avec la barbe naissante... enfin, il est toujours beau, Sven, c'est un peu la perfection au masculin quelles que soient les conditions. Oh, tiens, Jean-Noël, il te va bien le nouveau maillot. Tu l'as testé ? Parce que comme j'ai dit aux autres, c'est dangereux un maillot non-testé. Surtout quand on est musclé, il pourrait se déchirer, et ça deviendrait indécent.  
- Bastien, je suis fini ! Je ne peux pas l'affronter comme ça.  
- On va trouver une solution, Jean-Noël.

Les deux garçons se mirent à réfléchir à la question, après avoir interdit à Johann de sortir (il aurait pu révéler le secret terrifiant du capitaine des coquelicots).  
Tout à coup, Bastien releva la tête, son regard semblant refléter une lueur de génie.

- Joachim !  
- Comment ça, Joachim ?  
- Il s'épile les jambes ! Il a sûrement un rasoir dans ses affaires !  
- Bastien, tu es un génie ! Où est le sac de Joachim ?

Très vite, les deux garçons fouillèrent le sac de leur camarade du club, pour découvrir que celui-ci s'épilait... à la cire.

- Imbécile de Joachim ! Il mériterait 100 pompes !  
- Calme-toi, Jean-Noël... on peut peut-être en faire quelque chose...  
- Mouais...

* * *

- Quand même... ils mettent encore PLUS de temps que d'habitude.  
- Peut-être qu'une fois ne suffisait pas...  
- Mais ils veulent s'épuiser avant les matchs ou quoi ?  
- Au fait, quelqu'un sait où est passé Johann ?

* * *

- Mais maintenant mon visage est irrité, c'est encore pire.

Jean-Noël se regarda dans le miroir et poussa un long soupir.  
Effectivement, il était plutôt rouge de la partie inférieure de son visage.

Bastien s'approcha, déposant un linge légèrement humide sur la joue de son petit ami.

- Ca va vite partir, ne t'inquiète pas, Jean-Noël.

Bastien continua de doucement caresser le visage de son petit ami à travers le linge frais, et une fois fait prolongea ses soins en déposant une pluie de baisers sur le visage de Jean-Noël.

- On ne voit plus rien, Jean-Noël...

Le capitaine jeta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir. Effectivement, on ne pouvait pas remarquer le traîtement intense qu'avait subi la peau de son visage.  
Il glissa un bras autour de Bastien et l'embrassa longuement, le remerciant de toutes ses attentions.  
Alors qu'il allait s'écarter pour enfin pénétrer sur le terrain, Bastien le retint, et attrapa le visage de Jean-Noël entre ses mains.

- Jean-Noël...  
- ... Bastien...  
- Jean-Noël, tu es le plus beau, le plus fort, et tu vas l'écraser.

Jean-Noël hocha doucement de la tête avant de répondre.

- Hmm. Je t'aime, Bastien.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Jean-Noël.

Jean-Noël serra légèrement la main de son petit ami dans la sienne puis ouvrit la porte, prêt à affronter le monde. 

FIN (non, je n'ai MEME pas honte ! enfin... presque pas, quoi ;;;;)


End file.
